Gumball and Darwin in the Land of Ooo
by FinnJake Fan
Summary: When a dumb effort on building a time-machine actually works, Gumball and Darwin are teleported far into the future, in the post-apocalyptic world of Ooo. They meet two adventurers, Finn and Jake, who now have to help them get back to their home. Full of adventure and humor! :D *The story is near its end, so you don't have to wait for long!* :)
1. A Time-Machine for Science Project

_This is my first cross-over. So please review..._

_I do not own Adventure Time and The Amazing World of Gumball._

**Gumball and Darwin in the Land of Ooo**

_A story of pure adventure and magic..._

Gumball and Darwin in the land of Ooo – Chapter 1: A Time-Machine for a Science Project

"So what are we going to do for science project this year?" Darwin asked Gumball.

"How about we ask Anais? She's the 'sciency' one," Gumball replied.

"No need for that," Darwin said rubbing his head with his fins, "I already have an idea. We're going to make a – time-machine! Brilliant idea, isn't it?"

"And who's gonna help us make it?"

"Anais!" Darwin said enthusiastically.

"Eeexaactly"

*Anais' room*

Gumball: Anais! You gotta help us. We're your brothers.

Anais: I help you with your science project every year. How about you actually think for yourself this time? Also, building a time-machine is theoretically impossible.

Darwin: oh *disappointed*

Gumball: Come on, Darwin, we'll make our own time-machine. Hmph! We'll see who's right.

They walk out of the room. "Guess we have to make the time-machine ourselves," Gumball said firmly.

"But how?" Darwin asked.

"I don't know. You have any idea?" Gumball asked.

"Are we trying to travel forward or backward in time?" Darwin asked.

"Forward, of course! Don't you want to see the future cities with flying cars and advanced machines?!" Gumball answered.

"Yeah of course!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to work!" Gumball said excitedly.

"But we still don't know how to make one."

"They say you can travel through time in a wormhole! But… we still don't know how to make one,"

"Let's go to Anais then!"

"She isn't gonna help us… Darwin?"

Darwin ditched Gumball and was already running up the stairs to Anais' room. Gumball chased after him.

"Anais please! You gotta help us create a wormhole!" Darwin pleaded.

"Look who came back!" Anais said cool-ly as Gumball caught up to Darwin and came into the room.

"Look Anais, it's very important for my science project – also I want to see flying cars." Gumball said.

"_Looks like I gotta deal with them the dumb way,"_ Anais thought. "There is one way you could create a wormhole." Gumball and Darwin's face cheered up in a second. "Get all the clocks and watches in the house and put them in the oven," Anais instructed, "Then heat it up for 5 minutes. This will bend time and you can go to the future!" _Hmph! Once they realize that they can't travel through time, they'll learn their lesson and leave me alone,_ Anais thought.

"Alright!" Gumball said happily, "Thanks Anais." The dumb brother quickly headed downstairs to follow Anais' directions. Anais laughed quietly at her brothers' stupidity.

"Alright, that's all the clocks in the house," Darwin said with his fins full of clocks and watches.

"Put it in the oven, then," Gumball said opening the microwave door. Darwin did what he was told.

Anais couldn't hold in her curiosity. She went downstairs and walked to the kitchen to see what's going on. "Hehehe. I can't believe that they are really doing this," she muttered to herself.

"Hey Anais! You are here to watch us go off?" Gumball asked nicely.

"Yeah. Pffft. Sure, Gumball," Anais said controlling her laughter, "Hold the oven while it heats up. The oven will carry you to another dimension."

"Oh ok," Darwin said setting the timer and holding the oven with Gumball.

The clocks sizzled inside the oven and angry sparks of electricity started to come out, but the two brothers were too excited to notice that. Anais was 100% sure that the oven will bust and she'd get in a lot of trouble, but this stupidity was totally worth watching. She quickly took out a camera and started to record it. "_This is going to hit a million views on the internet,"_ she thought.

"Gumball," Darwin called, concerned, "Don't you think the oven is getting a little hot?"

The surface of the oven grew red hot from the boiling clocks inside.

"It's alright, Darwin. I think it's because we are getting closer to the wormhole," Gumball said determined to see the future.

Then suddenly a bright flash of light came out of the oven, blinding Anais. She heard Gumball and Darwin screaming in a distant. "Gumball! Darwin! You alright?!" Anais called out in anxiety. After a second later, the flash was gone – and so were Gumball and Darwin.

Anais just stood there with her jaws dropped. Did her dumb idea about time-travelling just worked?

* * *

_Is it good so far? Or bad starting? Review to let me know! _

_I'll update the next chapter soon, so don't forget to follow... _


	2. A Slightly Rough Start

**Here is it! Chapter 2 is right here! Don't forget to read** '_What might happen_ next'** after you are done with this chapter!**

* * *

Gumball and Darwin in the Land of Ooo - Chapter 2: A slightly rough start in the Land of Ooo

"AHHHHH!" Gumball and Darwin screamed as they zoomed through the wormhole.

Suddenly the wormhole was gone and they fell on a completely different dimension. The boys looked around and tried to figure out where they are.

They were on a top of a grassy hill. The sky was clear and there were miles and miles of green fields.

"Where are we?" Darwin asked.

"This doesn't look like the future," Gumball concluded.

"Did we travel back in time, then?" Darwin asked.

"I – think?" Gumball said unsure, "or it could be a post-apocalyptic world."

"Post-apocalyptic!?" Darwin said, not so pleased with the news, "You mean we are so far into the future that the world is now destroyed and is full of zombies?!"

"Uhhhmm… yes," Gumball said blankly.

There was a pause.

"AHHHHH!" the two brothers screamed to let out their fear for zombies.

Finn and Jake were coming home from a long adventure. They stopped when they spotted a walking fish and a cat screaming at the top of the hill.

"Woah! Why are they screaming like that?" Jake asked.

"Let's go find out," Finn said running up the hill. Jake followed.

Gumball and Darwin heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Brace yourself, Darwin. Our first zombies to deal with are coming." Gumball said with a tough voice. Darwin's attitude towards the situation was the opposite. Instead of assuming a position to fight, he dropped on the ground and began to swing back and forth (_Episode: The Phone – the scene where he texts like crazy and doesn't pay attention to what Gumball was saying_) "OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!" he began to mutter in horror.

A strong punch hit Finn and Jake as they were about to clearly see the strangers' faces. "Owww!" they groaned in pain as they fell.

"Quick, Darwin!" Gumball said," There might be more zombies around here!"

"We are not zombies!" Jake said, getting up.

There was a pause.

"So you are one of the survivors?" Darwin said standing up, "The one who goes around killing zombies?"

"Zombies? There ain't no zombies in here," Jake said with style, "Who are you? Yelling at the top of the hill and stuff."

"We thought this land is full of zombies," Gumball explained; he glanced at Darwin, "We accidentally came here through a portal."

"Ooooh," Jake said curious to know more.

"Who are you guys?" Darwin asked.

"I'm Jake, the dog. And he is Finn." He pointed at Finn. Gumball and Darwin stared at Finn.

"Finn the Human," Jake corrected. Finn said 'hi'. "And who are you guys?" Jake asked.

"I'm Darwin. And he's Gumball."

"Do you have any way we could go back?" Gumball asked.

"_Gumball! What are you doing? Aren't we supposed to **see** the future?" _Darwin whispered to Gumball.

"_This future is too boring! We gotta get back and try again,"_ Gumball explained.

"Oh now I get it," Darwin said.

"Hey Finn, you know any way to get to portals around here?" Jake asked Finn while Gumball and Darwin were whispering.

"The last time we saw a portal was from the Enchiridion. I don't think we should create another scene with the Lich," Finn said.

"I know a place where you can find portals," Jake said frowning, trying to think, "I think."

"You do? Where?" Gumball asked.

"There's a wizard who lives at the top of Mount Cragdor. I heard that he knows all kinds of spells and magic that exists in this land."

"Ooooo… I love magic!" Darwin said excitedly.

"Pfft. Magic doesn't exist, Darwin. It's all some wild imagination," Gumball said, "Remember what happened when Dad got a plastic magic wand and thought it was real?" (_Episode: The Wand_)

"So you are telling me that someone is doing all the 'magic' from behind your back?"

"Sadly… yes," Gumball said 'cool'-ly.

"*sigh* Another copy of Princess Bubblegum," Jake said disappointed. (_He's referring to the Episode: 'Wizards Only, Fools!' where Princess Bubblegum calls his stretchy superpowers a 'mutation'. Note: PB don't believe in magic_).

Finn was equally disappointed by Gumball's disbelief in magic. "_Well, at least Darwin believes in magic. And soon, after we send them back to their world by __**magic**__, Gumball will believe in it to,"_ Finn thought hopefully. "But you guys are still coming with us, right?" He asked.

"Of course!" Darwin said.

"Yeah, it's important that we go back," Gumball emphasized their need to go back in time.

Finn was happy to hear that. He felt good that he's going to help someone – something that he always does. "Let's go, then!" he said enthusiastically.

And the group of four began to walk towards the mountains…

* * *

_I used specific scenes from the episodes to show why or how the characters are doing something._

**What might happen next:** Gumball and Darwin takes a little 'tour' around the grasslands before actually going on the mountains.

Find out what happens in this 'tour' on the next chapter!


	3. Tour de Grasslands

Gumball and Darwin in the Land of Ooo - Chapter 3: Tour de Grasslands

As Finn and Jake began to walk ahead, Gumball had a question pop up in his mind, "Aren't you going to take any climbing equipment with you?" he asked.

"Why need climbing equipment when Jake can stretch us all the way up?" Finn said, smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, guys, I'm a **magic** dog. I can stretch myself up to be as tall as a mountain OR I could shrink down to Finn's pocket," Jake said, demonstrating his powers as he spoke.

Gumball and Darwin looked as Jake, fascinated by his magic.

"Cool powers," Darwin whispered to himself. Gumball himself was impressed too.

"Now do you believe in magic?" Finn asked.

"Yeah…" Gumball muttered in astonishment, "Yeah I- do…"

"So do you have any magic in your world?" Finn asked, curious to know about Gumball's **_amazing_** world (Hey! The cartoon's named: The **_Amazing_** World of Gumball, after all)

"Uh… We don't 'use' magic in our world," Darwin said.

"Most of the people don't even believe in them. I wonder how you could have magic in here," Gumball said.

"Most people say that _magic came back_ to Ooo after the Great Mushroom War," Jake explained.

"Ooo?"

"Yeah, it's this land's name."

"The name of our world is Earth."

"This planet **is **Earth! This _land_ is called 'Ooo'."

"Weird name," Gumball muttered.

"Hey, I think the 'Mushroom War' was the 3rd world war!" Darwin realized.

"Yeah, probably," Gumball said slowly.

The group kept walking as Finn and Jake introduced them to different people and explained the kinds of plants found in the grasslands. It took them a while to understand that The Land of Ooo is actually a super-continent formed form fusing the 7 continents together.

"I feel like a tourist," Darwin said happily, "Maybe this future isn't boring at all."

"Me too. I like to see these new creatures," Gumball agreed.

The Sun was setting, turning the sky golden at the West and light blue on the East. Finn led the group to a nearby pond – as a part of the sightseeing. Darwin was excited to see the water. He quickly took his shoes off and ran.

"Darwin! Wait!" Gumball called as he chased Darwin.

But Darwin dived before he could hear that. And once he was in the water – he didn't come out. Gumball waited a few moments before speaking with quivering lips. "He- he isn't coming out!" He said, "I'm gonna jump and look for him!"

Before Finn could say anything, Gumball already took his sweatshirt and pants off and dived in after Darwin.

"But your brother is a fish!" Finn called after him. But Gumball has already started to look for Darwin, thinking that he might have drowned.

Meanwhile under water~

"Oooooooooohhhh," Darwin muttered in astonishment as he saw what was in front of him.

It was a tiny hill with a chest at the top. The heavy box was surrounded by golden coins, jewelries and watches. He touched the gold as his eyes widened (_look at Darwin's picture in the cover_).

Suddenly he felt someone touch his from his behind. He quickly turned around and saw Gumball. Darwin pointed at the riches to let him know that he was here all the time. But after a few seconds, Gumball couldn't hold his breath for long and started to drown.

Darwin was alarmed and made a split-second decision, by pulling Gumball toward him - and kissing him on the mouth to provide air.

Gumball's face turned red in embarrassment.

Darwin smiled naively and said, "What? It was an emergency." But Gumball couldn't understand him since Darwin was speaking underwater. He walked up the hill and started to adorn himself with the golden jewels (_Episode: The Helmet – The scene where Darwin wears the hat and covers himself in jewelry he found nearby_).

Above the water~

"Dude, I don't think they are coming up," Finn said worried.

"I'm going to stretch downwards to look for them. You stay up here," Jake said to Finn. He stretched his head down underwater while his legs and body were right next to Finn.

As he looked for the cat and the fish under water, Gumball and Darwin were already swimming their way up. They noticed Jake, but they continued to swim up, signaling him to come out of the water as well.

Once out of the water, Darwin showed the group what he found.

"Woah, how'd you find them?" Jake said.

"Easy. It was in the bottom of the pond," Darwin said smiling.

"And how are you even alive, Gumball?" Finn asked, "You guys were in there for minutes!"

Gumball frowned at Darwin. But Darwin was positive about it. "I helped him breathe," he said smiling.

Finn and Jake figured out what Darwin was talking about.

There was an awkward pause.

"Uhh… Let's keep going, shall we? Jake, take us to the wizard you were talking about," Gumball said to break the silence.

"Oh, ok," Jake stammered, then began to walk. Gumball, Darwin and Finn followed as the sky turned darker.

* * *

_This chapter shows that Finn and Jake are now friends with Gumball and Darwin. _

_I know, this chapter didn't have much of an adventure_ to it, but I promise next chapter would be interesting! Also this chapter may be useful in the end of the story ;) So please continue to read...

**Coming up next**: Gumball and Darwin makes a shocking discovery when they reach the top of the mountain. Find out what it is on Chapter 4!


	4. 3 days, 3 hours later

Gumball and Darwin in the Land of Ooo - Chapter 4: 3 days, 3 hours later~

3 days, 3 hours later – in the middle of a forest – halfway up Mount Cragdor~

"Argh! This is **hopeless**!" Gumball complained angrily, "How long is it gonna take to go up there?!"

"I'm sorry. I forgot that Jake have a limit to his stretchy powers. (_Episode: The Limit_)" Finn said.

"Guys, I think we are halfway up," Jake said hopefully.

"I don't know how long I can go on. This jewels are getting heavier as I climb," Darwin said wiping sweat from his head, "Gumball, how about you carry me up the rest of the mountain," Darwin added hopefully.

"I'm **not **Anais!" Gumball shouted angrily. (_Episode: The Helmet – the scene where Anais carries Darwin up the hill_)

"How about you put it all in Jake's safe?" Jake said creating a 'safe' in his belly (Look at _Story Notes_)

"Sure. Thanks," Darwin said as he took off all his jewelries and put it in the 'safe' without hesitating about its safety.

**Another **3 days, 3 hours later – almost at the peak – hanging at a _steep_ side of the hill~

"Here, hold on to me," Jake said stretching extra hands for Finn, Gumball and Darwin to hold on to.

Then he started to climb the rest of the mountain – carrying the other three. Sweat coming off his head and armpits made him look like he took a shower.

"Glob! Finn, I had no idea you are so heavy!" Jake complained, "Darwin and Gumball combined couldn't be near half your weight!"

"It's not my fault that you decided to carry all of us. Humans weigh more – you know that," Finn said smirking, not feeling pity for Jake.

Reaching the top~

"Phew!" Jake said in relief as he safely carried Finn, Gumball and Darwin up the hill. Gumball and Darwin seemed to be pleased with the dog's _services_. "Thank you," they said gracefully. Jake grimaced at them.

In front of them, the group noticed that they were near a cave that was on the top of the mountain.

"This is it!" Darwin said cheerfully, "I think this is where the wizard lives!"

"Let's go in then," Jake said panting and walking forward. The others followed.

It was filthy and dark inside the cave – like all the other caves. As the bright end of the cave got farther and farther as the group proceeded, Finn decided to lit a torch.

_Half an hour later~_

Gumball and Darwin were pretty excited to see the wizard that lives up here. After all, they have climbed for 6 days! But after walking through the cave for 30 minutes, they were starting to get bored. _"It's getting boring in here,"_ Darwin thought, _"Should I tell anything to Finn? Nah, we are already this far. It will offend them if I complain now."_ Gumball on the other hand, didn't think the same thing as Darwin. He said, "How long do we have to go on? I thought we were going to meet the wizard right at the peak!"

"We are at the peak. I'm pretty sure the wizard is around here somewhere," Finn said.

"This is **hopeless**!" Gumball whined, "How about we just turn back!"

"How about I kick your ass off this cliff!" Jake said angrily, _"I've carried ya'll up this tall mountain just so you could go home. If you can't appreciate that, I'll help you get down in less than a minute!" _he thought angrily.

After a while, the group began to see a soft yellow light.

"I think we are close," Finn said.

Gumball and Darwin eagerly continued to advance towards the light. They assumed that the light was coming from candles nearby.

At last the group came in front of a large open area within the cave…

In the middle of the area – surrounded by candles – sits someone that Gumball and Darwin know – all peaceful with eyes closed and crossed legs…

Gumball and Darwin walked a little closer to the being who sat on the velvet cushion with wizard materials near her. The two brothers took a moment to properly take a look at her, and believe that what they are seeing is the truth.

She was old, with wrinkles around her eyes and neck.

"Granny Jojo?" Gumball muttered.

The witch (who was mistaken to be a wizard), opened her eyes.

"I am not granny Jojo!" the witch yelled suddenly.

"Oh," Gumball gasped, startled by the ability of an old lady to yell.

"I'm Anais!" she said.

"What!?" Gumball and Darwin said in disbelief.

* * *

**Whaaat? Anais the witch?! Surprising, isn't it? It's funny how Anais - a strong believer in science, is now a witch (a _good _witch) who knows and _believes _in magic. Also she's an old grumpy lady XD**

* * *

**Story Notes**: Jake's 'safe' looks like Bender's (_Futurama_) belly, where he can open it and store things in it. (Especially stolen things XD)

_Wait for the **next chapter** as Anais will tell Gumball and Darwin how to get back._

**Author's**** Note**: You can follow my profile where I post updates of my most recent actions.


	5. In the CaveMenace to Society

Here it is - **chapter 5.** This is my longest chapter yet. I feel like a true **author **:3

Gumball and Darwin in the Land of Ooo - Chapter 5: Part 1 - In the Cave

"You guys know her?" Jake asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Anais asked, "How did you survive the 3rd world wa-. Oh wait a second – you teleported here through the time-machine!"

"Exactly!" Gumball said.

"We are stuck here! You know any way we could get back?" Darwin asked hastily.

"The same way you came here! The Microwave! And the clocks!" Anais exclaimed. "_They haven't changed at all. Just as stupid as before… Well, it was good to see them_," Anais smiled as she thought.

"But how can we find a microwave in here?" Gumball questioned.

"Let's go ask Princess Bubblegum!" Finn exclaimed, "She has all types of machinery with her."

Finn was about to run out of the cave in excitement, but Gumball and Darwin stayed back. "Wait, how come you are here?" Gumball asked Anais.

"Oh um… because I'm… immortal?" Anais said, unable to find a proper explanation for her 1000 year long existence. _Meh, I'm old. It's hard to remember how I even ended up in this mountain!_ Anais thought.

"O-K?" Gumball said raising an eyebrow.

"What are we waiting for?" Darwin said excitedly, "Let's go find an oven!" he said jumping up and down and tugging Gumball's sweater.

"Uh… ok then, see you on the other side, Anais!" Gumball said unsure whether it even made sense.

"What?" Anais asked. (See **Story Notes(2)** for more explanation on why Anais asked 'What?')

"He meant to say 'goodbye'!" Darwin said, "Bye Anais!" Then he ran off with Gumball.

"Bye," Finn and Jake said before turning around and following Gumball and Darwin.

"Bye," Anais said after them, "_Phew! Finally got rid of them!_" (See **Story Notes(1)** for why Anais thought that way)

Meanwhile running out of the cave~

"Who was she?" Jake asked.

"She's our sister! She just got **really** _old_," Gumball explained.

"Oh, by the way we are heading to the Candy Kingdom, right?" Jake asked Finn.

"Yeah."

"Candy Kingdom?" Gumball questioned.

"Yeah. It's the most well known and populated kingdom in the land," Jake said, "also it's made out of candy."

"What?!" Gumball and Darwin said in disbelief.

"It's true," Finn said, "Everything in there is made out of candy. The houses, the machines, even the people!"

"Wow! Really?" Darwin said in amazement.

"Yeah really. Just wait til we get there. You'll love that place."

After saying that, the boys headed downhill. Of course, going downhill was much easier than going up. After a few hours the group arrived at the Candy Kingdom main entrance.

* * *

Gumball and Darwin in the Land of Ooo - Chapter 5: Part 2 - Gumball and Darwin - Menace to Society

**Part 2 of this chapter is rated T**

"Oh. My. God!" Darwin gasped as he looked around and saw the candy. Gumball was equally impressed by the sights. "I will eat EVERYTHING!" he said - then ran off biting the lamp post. The lamp post was made of hard candy, so after a few rigorous attempts at trying to chew it, Gumball's teeth gave up and he began to lick it instead.

A few Candy people who were walking by, found this disturbing and gave him dirty looks. Others were just walking by, not daring to even look at him, thinking he's severely mentally disabled.

Following Gumball, Darwin decided to eat a part of candy Kingdom too. He quickly went to the sidewalk, cut a small piece of it - and began to eat it (the candy on the sidewalk was softer than the lamp post). As more candy people walked by, Darwin got the same attention as Gumball got. Soon, some candy people **even called the police** out of concern.

* * *

CandyPolice: Hello?

AnonymousCitizen: Hello? Yes, there is two insane candies licking  
the lamp post and eating the side walk. I want  
you to get rid of those maniacs. They are a  
menace to society!

CP: _Shouldn't be a big deal._ Alright, we'll send someone there to  
take care of the problem.

AC: Oh, thank you.

CP: No problem. (_hangs up and calls an ambulance to handle the maniacs)_

* * *

Finn and Jake was just standing there looking at the Cat and the Fish eat away stuff. A few candy gentlemen (you know - the fancy people with suit, hat and tie) noticed that Finn and Jake weren't responding. They assumed that Gumball and Darwin were with them. "Are they your," One of the gentlemen began to ask, "pets?"

"No, they are our friends," Finn stammered out of embarrassment, "T-they are new to this kingdom. hehe."

"What kind of crazy people do you hangout with?" the other man criticized the heroes.

"Hey! Don't judge our friends! They are NEW. And they are enjoying this place," Jake said to shut them up.

"Well lets hope they don't eat the people!" the third man said grumpily and walked away. The other two followed.

Right after the men left, Gumball ran back to Finn and asked, "Are the people made out of candy too?"

"Uh...yes?" Finn answered hesitantly.

"Hey Darwin!" Gumball called excitedly, "They say the people are made of candy too!"

"What? really?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah really. Let's eat them too!" Gumball said with enthusiasm - then ran off to get one of the candy people. He picked up a small ice-cream kid and began to lick her head (pretty much the way you eat ice-cream). "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the little girl screamed in horror. The nearby people began to run off in fear. Meanwhile Darwin picked up another small candy and bit off a tiny part of it.

Finn and Jake thought that this is the limit. They ran to get Gumball and Darwin to stop eating the people. But before they could reach their friends. A Candy ambulance came with loud sirens and stopped. Then quickly four candy nurses came out (they were male and very muscular) and dragged the two maniacs into the car and whisked them away. Finn and Jake shouted for the ambulance to stop but it was already gone.

* * *

_Muahahaha! What will happen to Gumball and Darwin? Will they spend the rest of their lives in a mental asylum? Or will Finn and Jake - The Heroes of all times will save them? Or will Gumball and Darwin save themselves? You decide! Feel free to review or PM on what you think of the progress of this story._

_Note: I never beg for reviews so I could be popular. If you think I'm begging for reviews - you can always PM me your opinion about what should be done with the story :)_

* * *

**Story** **Notes**: 1)The old 'wizard' Anais _looks, sounds_ AND _**act**_ like Granny Jojo. She has the same dress and glasses as Gumball's grandmother.

2) When Gumball said to Anais "See you on the other side", he meant to say that he will see her after travelling _back_ in time. However, this didn't really apply for Anais since she's already old and **won't** see them anymore in the **future** Ooo.

**Author's Note: **Are you a BIG Jake fan? Then check out my all-Jake story, Jake the Mail-Man! :D


	6. Welcome to the Mad House

Credit goes to danielleapple for coming up with the plot! Enjoy! :)

Chapter 6 - Welcome to the Mad House

"Hey! Easy with the cuffs!" Gumball exclaimed as the nurses cuffed the two brothers and put a piece of tape on their mouth. "Mmmm!" Darwin struggled, but after a while they both gave up.

_At the Candy Kingdom Mental Hospital~  
_The nurses pushed the boys out of the ambulance and _carried_ them inside. It was embarrassing for Gumball and Darwin, but they were glad nobody was around.

The guards inside got their names, fingerprint and picture in the records and then left the clown nurses (who works in the mental hospital) do lead them to their cells. "Come on, dear," they said to them (with their voice in Episode: Another Way) and lead them through a long hallway dimly lit by blue bulbs at the top. Although the nurses seemed to act nice, they creep-ed Gumball and Darwin out - they began to sweat in anxiety. (Episode: The Lesson - where Gumball and Darwin feel like they are in prison)

"You know how people say clowns are funny?" Gumball muttered to Darwin, "They are wrong."

"I know, it's like they are leading us to a dark corner. And then, they'd take their chainsaw out - and shred us into million pieces!" Darwin whispered.

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried to eat the Candy people," Gumball realized, "But - they taste sooo good!"

Darwin agreed, but they forgot that the clowns - who surrounded them as they walk, were listening.

"Oh my!" one fat clown nurse exclaimed, "You _EAT_ Candy people?!"

"Uh- no! Not in that way-" Gumball tried to explain with a nervous smile. But it was too late. The candy nurses were already forcing Darwin and Gumball into a straight-jacket.

"Hmph!" Gumball said as the nurses led them forward to a locked door, with the skinnier nurse assistants holding them tightly by their arms. The fat clown opened the door with a key as fat as her.

Inside, was a big open area with a small 'office' with glass windows at the left. There, on the other side of the glass was Dr. Princess, looking quite busy, typing away on the keyboard and not noticing the new patients.

"Doctor Princess," the fat clown nurse called; the doctor turned toward her, and then looked at Gumball and Darwin. Gumball and Darwin smiled stupidly at her. "They are the new patients in this hospital," the nurse said handing the doctor the patient's files through a slot at the bottom of the window. She took the file and began to skim through it - until she came to this part:

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_Gender: ___Male___ Age: ___12___ Species: ___Cat__

Reason of arrest: _For **EATING** Candy People, and Candy stuff._

_**EXTREMELY DANGEROUS! **_(might end up eating YOU!)__

_Fingerprints_:

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Her eyes widened, but then she quickly made it look professional by putting the files in one of her drawers and quickly looking at the boys with a smile. "Hello boys, I'm Dr. Princess," she said. "Hi" Gumball and Darwin said in unison, not because they wanted to greet her - it's because they _feared_ her.

Then the nurses left the room, locking the heavy door behind them, leaving the boys alone to roam around in the huge room - along with other patients, who looked way more insane than Gumball and Darwin.

Dr. Princess was long ago back to her work she was doing on the computer. Gumball and Darwin slowly walked forward into the room. There was an old couch in the middle with a coffee table in the front - which used to have 4 legs, now have 3. The room was well lit, but the walls had paint peeling off them and there were posters with misspelled words all over it.

"Everything is so weird here," Gumball whispered to Darwin in fear. "Yeah, it's worse than the detention we had over the Spring break," Darwin said, "I think we have to spend the _rest of our lives_ here!"

"We are really, real criminals now. We murdered two candy people..."

"Did we actually eat them? I mean, we just began to eat when the big guys grabbed us. So they are not dead!" Darwin said happily.

"Oh yeah," Gumball said feeling better about the Candy kid, "Then why are we here?" Gumball said, quickly getting upset.

"_They wrongfully locked us up_!" Darwin realized, "We need to get out of here!" Darwin looked around.

The windows had bars on them and there were no vents. Every door around the common room was locked and there were cameras everywhere, not to mention that the kind-but-very-strict Dr. Princess was right next to them.

"_There's no way out_!" Darwin whispered in horror of thinking that they'd turn into one of the patients in the ward. He looked at the old Tart Toter. He was gibbering non-sense about pie making recipes. "We'll stay here forever - and eventually we will turn into... _them_." he said pointing at the Tart Toter. Now he was eating an imaginary pie and singing praises about it.

Gumball was speechless. He imagined himself in the place of the Tart Toter - talking nonsense everyday and living in a dark cell at night. "I don't think we'll survive in here. We have to get out."

"But there's no way out!" Darwin said, "We either learn to live with them OR we live long enough to turn into them."

"Or maybe, we could use our escaping skills we learned in that detention and bust out of here!" Gumball said hopefully, "We just need to know this place better and know what we need. So for now, let's embrace this place and make it our home!"

"_I-I'm not so sure about it_," Darwin thought, "O-ok," he stammered.

* * *

_Will Gumball and Darwin survive long enough to figure out a way to escape? Or will they rot til their brains go all glubbed up? Darwin thinks it's the second option. _

_Find out what happens on Chapter 7! :D _

* * *

Meanwhile, you guys can also check out danielleapple's stories, especially her latest story: "Online Love"


	7. Meet Princess Cookie

**Here it is, Chapter 7. Sorry for taking too long to write it. The chapter's not so long. It's also kind of messed up I think :/ But I promise! I'll fix everything in the end - and the end of the story is near! So don't stop reading and feel free to review or PM :)**

**Make sure to read the 'Author's Notes' in the end :)**

Gumball and Darwin in the Land of Ooo - Chapter 7: Meet Princess Cookie (Intent to Escape)

Gumball and Darwin spotted one another person in a straight-jacket. He was a cookie playing chess with another inmate, using one of his chocolate 'chip's to make the moves. "People here are so different," Darwin commented quietly.

"Checkmate," said the cookie right after Darwin.

"Aw man, not again!" said the other guy, "How come you always win?"

"Guess I'm smarter than you thought, eh?"

"B-but how…?"

"Looks like the lobotomy actually had some positive effects on my brain rather than making me more glubbed up than I already was."(Story Notes 2)

The cookie got up as all of his 'chips' got back on him. He turned around to notice the newbies who were standing a few yards away from him.

He let out a devious smirk from the side of his lips, "Lemme guess, you are the new guys?"

"Y-yes," Gumball stammered. "_That's it. It's only the first day and they already started picking on us! If they take off his jacket at any time, he's going to turn us into chopped meat!_" Darwin thought in horror.

"Welcome to the madhouse! hehe," he made a bad joke, "I'm Princess Cookie…"

"_Princess Cookie? But… he's a guy…_"

"...But you can call me PC." Princess Cookie said.

"Oh… I'm Gumball."

"I'm Darwin."

"_Maybe PC isn't so bad after all - but we gotta watch out_." The boys thought.

"I see… come, sit here," PC said walking over to a sofa full of scratch marks on it. "_If I get to get these guys to be my friend… maybe I could use them to bust out of here…_"

Gumball and Darwin followed and sat. "So what are you guys here for?" PC asked.

"uhm… *gulps* for… trying to eat candy people?" Gumball said with a nervous smile. He expected PC to be scared - or at least shocked, but the reaction to this was quite the opposite, "Ooooh," PC said with a sarcastic scared voice, "Please don't eat me!" He looked directly at Gumball's eyes. "So you must consider yourself as dangerous, eh? Well, all your pride was gone within the second you stepped in here," PC said quickly and firmly.

Gumball's face turned white in fear, even though PC couldn't really attack on them.

"In here you can do nothing. You live in a rat-hole, do what they tell you, and stay tied up all day… every… day."

There was an awkward pause.

"Sooo… what are you here for?" Gumball asked with a nervous smile. The frown from PC eased a little. "Meh… for trying to commit suicide," he replied without hesitation, with a little 'bossy' attitude.

"Why would you do that?" Darwin asked innocently.

"Long story…" he tilts his head against the the sofa, "If you are too lazy to hear then I won't bother telling you."

"_Even though everyone in the ward already knows the story_." he muttered under his breath.

"Go ahead, I don't think we have anything else to do," Gumball said.

After PC explained whatever happened in Episode: "Princess Cookie" and his hate for PB, he managed to convince Gumball and Darwin that the ruler of this land was a tyrant and unfair. (Story Note 1)

"...I wanna get back at her so much! She's a jerk, man!" PC states his will to get revenge.

"So that's why she wrongfully locked us up!" Darwin muttered to Gumball, but PC heard what Darwin said. "Pfft, you ate candy people bro; you're gonna stay here forever…

Or get executed." PC said.

Darwin gulped at the news of execution. They knew they had to get outta here. "B-but we didn't eat them. They are not dead!" Gumball said in desperation. "That ain't gonna save you," PC said, "But there is one way out…" he brought his face close to the boys and whispered, "...and that is to escape…"

* * *

**Story Note (1):** Princess Cookie hates PB, so the way he talked about PB to the boys made them think that way.

**Story Note (2):** PC is much cunning and smart because of an advanced lobotomy.

**Author Notes:** I know PC may act a little different here. It's probably because of the 'lobotomy' he had while he was in the hospital. According to the story, PC is more cunning and have a higher IQ from the lobotomy. He doesn't let the staff notice any of his changes, but he does act like he's no longer who he used to be.

This change may be useful just in case I write a sequel to this story.

* * *

**Do you want me to make a sequel to this story? Read the story til the end and let me know whether I should write the sequel as well! :)**


End file.
